Scales, Mane, Grace, Noir, Dew, and Talon
by ShortSarBear
Summary: 5 Americans come to Hogwarts and meet a Slytherin boy(Not Draco) who all have a special power.... It my first fanfic DON'T KILL ME


Big don't own Harry Potter. Does it look like my name is J.K Rowling??? hmmm HMMM  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ding dong. The doorbell rang. A girl with blue hair and deep blue eyes went racing through the house towards the door. There were three people outside one guy who had dark brown hair with hazel eyes and two girls. One had Black hair with red highlights and red eyes. The other had silver hair with brown almost black eyes. The three outside heard a big thump on the other side of the door.  
  
"Alohomora," The boy said and the door opened. There was the girl lying rubbing your head.  
  
"Kia what did we tell you about broomstick riding in the house," the girl with silver hair asked her.  
  
"Sorry Kacela I couldn't resist." She said as they girl with red contacts helped her up.  
  
"Thanks Crow," Kia told her trying to gain complete conciseness.  
  
"Hi Gaven," she said to the boy.  
  
"Nice house," he complimented her.  
  
"Oh crap look at the dent I left in this door. My parents are gonna kill me," she looked solemnly at the door.  
  
"Ha! No one can beat me in broomstick races," Kia bragged about herself.  
  
"Why don't we call over Dylan?" Crow recommended.  
  
"Well there's nothing better to do," Kacela closed the door behind them. Kia lived in a subdivision filled with witches and wizards near Diagon alley. Kacela called up Dylan and within the next minute he came out of the fireplace.  
  
"Hey guys" he said brushing of his clothes.  
  
"I gots an idea. I'll be right back. You guys can go explore the house or something." She took her Firebolt X (prototype) and went out the door. Within a minute of leaving they all went to explore when Gaven stumbled across Kia's room. "Hey everyone get over here I found her room." Everyone went running from where they were to her room. They tried opening the door. It didn't work. They tried spell after spell until Kia came up with a boy in front of her on a broom. Then she slammed into her door.  
  
"One of these days I won't run into a wall," she said standing up. "The evil one who ran me into a door" she pointed up at him, "Is Lucy,"  
  
"Hey I'm Lucifer" he leveled down to the ground and Kia took her broomstick back. "And I'm guessing these are the friend you were talking about."  
  
"Well were her only friends" Crow smiled.  
  
"I'll settle that later. And yes these are the people who came over from America with me a few months back." She pointed them out and told their names. She walked over to the door and opened it. They all looked at her shocked.  
  
"New security system," she explained. "Wanna have a broom race?" Kia asked them.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
Kia ran over to a cupboard and took out broomsticks. well actually threw them. "Whatever you catch you get." She threw out a Nimbus 2000, Nimbus 2001 and a Firebolt. Crow got the Nimbus 2000; Gaven Got the Nimbus 2001, and Kacela got the Firebolt. Lucifer had a Nimbus 2001 also. They walked into her backyard and it was huge. There was an obstacle course set up.  
  
"Mount your brooms and GO" Kacela yelled. They all took off. After they rounded the course 3 times Kia came in first, Lucifer came in second, Kacela in third, Gaven in fourth and crow in fifth. That took up most of their day. They went inside.  
  
"I can't believe school starts next week." Lucifer said.  
  
~*~*At Kacela's House half hour before the train leaves ~*~*  
  
"CROW! Hurry up! You have enough eyeliner to do..something." Kacela got lost of word yelling at Crow. "Gotta look good for Lucifer?"  
  
"How come Kia didn't come over?" Crow said ignoring Kacela's second comment.  
  
"She's going with Lucifer. Also she said with us she'll end up somewhere in Poland, she doesn't want to be late like where going to be!!"  
  
"Typical for her and were not going to be late!" Crow threw her eyeliner at Kacela. "Let's go!"  
  
"Gaven's going with them to. He denies it but I think he's got a crush on Kia." Crow got cut off by Kacela.  
  
"Not as big as a one as you got on Lucifer!!" Kacela told her.  
  
"You said 'as' way to much there," Crow opened up the front door and pointed out.  
  
~*~*At the train station~*~*  
  
"Where are they?" Kia looked around the station nervously. Then she spotted Dylan and flagged him over. "Have you seen Crow and Kacela?"  
  
"I thought they went with you?" Dylan looked at her.  
  
Lucifer laughed "They're gonna be late!"  
  
Dylan leaned over and whispered to Lucifer, "Don't say that in front of Kia.she'll have a heart attack."  
  
Gaven looked over and agreed. "I should go looking for them." Kia grabbed his arm.  
  
"NO! None of you are going to be late," Kia gulped. "I'll go!"  
  
"We knew her well," Gaven and Dylan said together in unison.  
  
"Very funny! And I won't be late" she dashed off the station then turned back remembering her bags were there. "Take my bags on the train."  
  
~*~*About ten seconds before the train left~*~*  
  
All three girls came running on to the train. They found where everyone else was sitting.  
  
"So where'd you find them?" Gaven looked at them. The three girls were soaking wet. Kia went to open her mouth but Kacela's and Crow's hands covered it.  
  
"phine eye ont ell em lets ooo of mez," Kia's muffled voice yelled under their hands.  
  
"This will be an interesting year," Dylan mistakenly said out loud.  
  
"What did you say," the girls yelled in unison. Lucifer covered for him and made up some lamo excuse that worked.  
  
"Lucifer what teams are there?" Crow dazed dreamily into his eyes.  
  
"I know that!" Kia squealed. "There Hifflypoof, Grifinny, Slythemin, and Pigeonwing isn't that right Lucy?" Kia looked at Crow and snapped her out of her trance.  
  
"A. my name is not Lucy, B. the houses are Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and the best of all Slytherin.  
  
"God were you off," Dylan made fun of her. All of them laughed except Kia.  
  
The rest of the the way there it was yelling and spell casting, jinxing and a few rude words.  
  
As they walked in they heard people talking. "Did you hear the people on the last compartment?" a boy in 6th year said.  
  
A girl nodded, "I heard they were the Americans coming to Hogwarts."  
  
"Wow you guys have got a rep and you haven't even been here five minutes" Lucifer teased as he walked backwards. Kia tripped him and Crow glared.  
  
"Well at least we can say we had a nice trip!" Kacela laughed at him.  
  
"Oh calm down Crow," she looked as though she was about to explode.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked up to the group. " Mr.Teufel take your seat at the Slytherin table." He glared at her then nodded. "You five come with me," they followed at her heal quickly until the got to the entrance. "The first years have been sorted you may go in." they walked in a line up to the sorting hat.  
  
"We have five new students from America this year," Dumbledore addressed all of them.  
  
"NEWBIES!" a boy yelled from the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Americans won't survive a year here!" another girl yelled. The five tried to ignore the comments.  
  
"Caine, Kacela," Professor McGonagall called. She walked up and sat down. The hat was sat on her head.  
  
"Hmmm, you could go two ways...SLYTHERIN!" the hat announced  
  
"Falke, Gaven," She called once more.  
  
"No doubt.RAVENCLAW" he hopped down and stood by Kacela waiting for the rest of them.  
  
"Leise, Crow" McGonagall announced.  
  
"Ahh a sister...RAVENCLAW," she looked happy that she was put in the same house as her brother.  
  
"Uh oh" Kacela said  
  
"What?" Gaven looked at her.  
  
"There going to say Kia's name now" Kacela finished off.  
  
"Isn't it Kia?" Dylan wondered.  
  
"No."  
  
Kia thought to herself 'PLEASE DON'T SAY IT PLEASE DON'T SAY IT!!!'  
  
"Locke, Saskia" Kia glared at the professor all the way to the hat. It wasn't even put on her head and it said SLYTHERIN.  
  
"Wasn't THAT obvious enough," Kia hissed. "Look at their symbol" she pointed at the snake. They all nodded.  
  
"And finally... Revardi, Dylan" He popped up and sat down.  
  
"Interesting... SLYTHERIN!" They all sat down at their own tables.  
  
"Hello Sask--" Lucier got cut off by Kia.  
  
"IF YOU EVER SAY MY NAME IN MY PRESENCE ONE OF THOSE UNFORGIVABLE CURSES WONT LOOK SO BAD!" she said loud enough for just them four to hear.  
  
Lucifer whispered to Kacela, "How come she doesn't like her name?"  
  
"She wont tell me, your just lucky you only got threatened by the Avanda Kedavara," Kacela continued. "Lets go exploring tonight!!"  
  
Kia lent in, "Do you think Noir and Talon want to go to?" she wondered.  
  
"Noir and Talon?" Lucifer wondered.  
  
"Their Animagus names" she told him.  
  
"So much for secrets SCALES!" Dylan and Kacela hissed.  
  
"Why Noir?" Lucifer wondered.  
  
"That's Crow. I black in french" Kia sat there. "Gaven's a hawk.therefore Talon." Kacela and Dylan sat there mad as heck.  
  
"Why are you telling him this!!" they looked at her in pure anger.  
  
"Cool it, I named him dew," Kia said. "Is there anywhere secret around here Lucy?"  
  
"Yea follow me," they all stood up and snuck out. Gaven and Crow noticed them and followed them.  
  
"What's up?" Gaven wondered as they headed up a flight of stairs.  
  
"Smart Scales just told our secret!"  
  
"You what?!?!" Crow raised her wand in anger. She pointed her wand at Kia and mumbled something. Blue sparks came out then Kia couldn't talk. "That should stop you for awhile." Kia was mouthing swear words like crazy.  
  
When they got to the top of the stairway Crow reversed the spell. "Accio WAND!" Kia shouted in anger. "That'll stop you for awhile!" she laughed. They were in a huge room with a very tall ceiling. Somehow Kia stuck Crow's wand to the ceiling.  
  
"Lucy?" He transformed into a timber wolf.  
  
"Now do you care that he knows?" They all looked at him surprised.  
  
"Don't you all have something to show him?" Kia transformed into a Boa Constrictor, Crow a black artic wolf, Dylan a horse, Kacela a Pegasus, and Gaven a Hawk. Gaven flew up and pried Crow's wand off the ceiling and dropped it in front of Crow. Crow growled at Kia then slithered out the window. When she got to the bottom she went back to normal.  
  
"Come and get me!" she yelled taunting them. 


End file.
